Chapter 347
Inauguration (就任, Shūnin) is the 347th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Muherr's henchmen use conjured guns to shoot aura bullets at Ging and Pariston, who manage to escape through an underground passage. Ging complains about them having a bad temper, to which Pariston mocked him for having a bad temper himself. Ging explains that the image of him is the result of a sum of single incidents over the years and intimates the other to shut up, adding it was Pariston the first to provoke them. Pariston says he was just going in with the flow and wonders if they have to get rid of their assailants since they do not seem to intend to give up. Ging agrees, but wants to do it "gently". As he analyzes their abilities, Pariston asks if it is okay for him to watch Ging fight, and he receives an affirmative answer as Ging prepares a technique. Pariston watches in amazement as Ging reproduces Leorio's Warping Punch to knock out three enemies. He asks for a confirmation, and Ging explains that he can copy someone's ability if it is a physical type and he has been hit by it. Basing on the information that Leorio wants to be a doctor, he assumes that his Nen ability was the result of experimentation with aura and tapping. He assumes Leorio must have learned to spread his aura like Ultrasounds, which he comments is stealthier than En. Using the same technique, he discovers two enemies on the other side of a wall. Imagining it is a body with a tumor or a blood clot that can't be reached with a scalpel, he shoots two aura bullets through it, knocking down the remaining henchmen. Using Ultrasounds again, he confirms that there are no more enemies. Pariston speculates it is because they have given up, but Ging disagrees, stating they must assume the mission was completed. He reveals he has known all along the whole thing was staged by Pariston, and the biggest mistake was that the angry guy with the Mohawk did not bring up the choice of both Ging and Pariston leaving; although he admits that he might have gone with it if it had been presented. He states he has gone with Pariston's show only because he felt bad for the ones who were forced to play it, but he says that if the former Rat wants to see his real abilities, he has to come at him himself. He heads upstairs, with Pariston glaring at him. While the henchmen clean up the remnants of the couch, Muherr expresses his perplexity about their scheme having been figured out, since he thought his acting was good. Ging mocks him, monkeying one of his lines, and irritating the mercenary. However, Ging states that Muherr should be more worried about his soldiers than his acting since they are too weak to face the Dark Continent. They could be backup reserves at the best. Sipping his drink, the mercenary replies that is exactly what they are. The soldiers stated their duties are limited to reconnaissance, artillery support and sniper covering fire. The shooting will be handled by Golem. Ging recognizes him as a Symbiotic-Type Nen user, and Muherr confirms it. Golem conjures a powerful, heavy weapon that is manned by an Emitter who creates the bullets: this way, both the weapon and the bullets are stronger than they would be separate. Ging understands Golem was also the one who gave the firearms to the henchmen and praises the adaptability of the tactic. As Muherr explains, for mid to long-term group warfare, carrying real guns loaded with Nen bullets greatly increases the efficiency on the battlefield. Golem and the other 10 men with assault and recon duties make up the "Stone Wall" squad, the legendary unit which came out of the Lubo civil war without a single casualty. Ging is impressed by Golem's abilities and asks it its real name, but a distorted voice replies that "Golem" is how it is called by its comrades and declares that further enquires will not be answered. Muherr informs Ging that he has known Golem for over three years, and still does not know anything about who pilots it. Ging admits that he was expecting it, as Golem has been giving off a "don't talk to me" aura. Getting down to business, Ging asks Muherr to convince the members of Beyond's group to take his money, since he is in charge of all the divisions. The mercenary responds that he was fine with having the Hunter as number 2 until he offered to give them money. As soldiers value each other's trust more than anything, the rumor that some of them could be bought would lead to them being ostracized. The fact that Ging was tossing his money around as if it had no consequence was a cause of great anger to him as, like the title of a book or the place where the remote is put on the table, something had already been decided in merit, and trying to change it like so carelessly only had negative repercussions. Many had also considered quitting. Muherr then demands that Ging explains himself, but the Hunter can't. He can only say he is sorry and, since he can't take back the money from those who have accepted it, suggests to settle the matter with donations to the Norwell Fund, for the families of fallen soldiers. Muherr asks him if he is serious, as by opening a grandchild account, he won't be able to refuse requests by the grandfather account. Ging replies that it's for the best, as it shows his determination and won't risk stirring up any weird rumors. Muherr inquires why he is so keen on giving them his money, and Ging admits that he doesn't know. He often ends up in that kind of situation, where he talks a lot and then wonders why he's done it, but probably the main reason was that he knew the expedition members are not the kind of people who would be bought by money, so he thought that if they were to take it, it would mean they have accepted him. Perhaps it was also because he was happy there were other fools like him around. He confesses he had planned to go to the Dark Continent on his own, but the fuss caused by Beyond's own expedition had made it impossible, so he was very angry, but at the same time aware that Beyond had challenged it before him. When he came to his base, he had not straightened out his feelings yet, and only wanted to blow off some steam. He does not even remember how the whole money topic originated. Muherr turns to Mascher to hear his opinion. Mascher asked Ging himself, while he was arguing with Pariston. Initially, Mascher believed he was just a troublemaker with a provocative facade and the tendency to try to manipulate others, but during the discussion, he heard the two former Zodiacs speaking about Isaac Netero and Ging's feelings toward the Dark Continent, and apparently forgave him. Mascher and Marione were ready to fight in the event disorder rose, but since they prioritized solving the problem, they recognized that Ging's lead had undeniable merits. Muherr still does not understand how this is related to the money, and Ging admits he was trying to be cool about it. At the time, he did not foresee it would cause such an uproar. Although his relationship with Pariston is complicated, he is not concocting anything: he just wants to thwart Pariston's schemes and help Beyond. He then begs them again to take his money, as it is a gift, but there is also self-interest in it. Golem joins the conversation, asking Muherr why he had not told them sooner. The mercenary awkwardly responds that, in order to quell the disorder, he had to get Ging to acknowledge his shame. He exhorts Golem to try and understand his feelings, to no avail, and Ging feels like that too is his fault. In the end, Muherr accepts and says he'll talk to the soldiers, provided the money goes to the Nowell Foundation. Due to this, despite Ging being the number 2 in the operation, it will be the mercenary that will give the orders to everyone on the battlefield and they are absolute. Ging agrees and salutes, while comically answering "Sir! Yes Sir!". The matter is thus settled. Muherr asks Pariston if the ones who are returning to the base will accept Ging, and receives an affirmative answer. Pariston tells Ging that, since the infiltration failed, he may now send his money to the list of contacts he is transmitting him and congratulates him for getting the position. Ging states that his authority is only nominal, and he is willing to let Pariston lead, as always, but the latter declines, wanting to see how he handles things. Ging smirks back and declares that he will not hold back. Chapter Notes * Muherr's assassins attack Ging and Pariston. ** Ging defeats them all by himself while using an imitation of Leorio's Remote Punch. *** Ging explains he has a talent of imitating any punching ability he's been hit with. * Ging knew all along that the whole attack was staged by Pariston to figure out his abilities. * Golem is confirmed to be a symbiotic type Nen user. He/she conjures weapons that are loaded with aura bullets supplied by an Emitter. * Ging becomes the No. 2 of Beyond's team. ** He decided to settle the matter of his offer by making a deposit in the Norwell Fund. *** Since everyone has joint management of that account, there won't be any rumors between the members. *** After opening a grandchild account to send the money, Ging will be considered a mercenary and can't refuse a parent's order. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Volume 33 Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc